Morgan x Claire
by doctor221
Summary: You know the drill with these kids of stories they follow the same plot but this'll have medical stuff in it as well


Chapter 1

**I discovered the Good Doctor a few days ago and after blitzing the whole of all 2 seasons and the first episode of season 3 I found that despite Morgan lacking redeeming qualities I think that she should be she shag Claire so this story contains girl penis Morgan major smut including Morgan has a major pregnant kink so yeah Claire is gonna get pregnant. Anyways on with show. That that was a Queen reference there gonna be a lot of those and Elton John and maybe I'll use REO Speedwagons can't fight this feeling as a song to ask Claire out or something. Whatever I'm rambling also I did this because I'm autistic like Shaun**

Morgan arrived for her thirty six hours shift and walked straight into Shaun "Shaun I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

"It's quite alright Morgan"

Shaun walked away and Morgan sat down at the computer to wait for the shift to start then she walked in and Morgan get here dress start to tent "hey Morgan"

"Hey Claire I'll be right back I've gotta go to the restroom" she did up her coat as she ran to the restrooms when she pulled down her dress she pulled down boxers and pulled her cock out at full mast she starts to stroke her cock then the door opened Morgan shut the door with her foot in her haste she had caught sight of who had walked in it was doctor lim she pulled her feet up off the floor before she could see and then suddenly she was swept off her feet by someone it was the new semiconductor year resident Kate densinger holy shit Morgan thought the added stimulation of lim and Kate finger fucking two stalls over increased a furious pace she finally blew her load and fortunately non end up on her dress she pull up her boxers and skirt and walked out as though nothing had happened.

1 36 hours shift and 12 cups of coffee later

"Good job everyone we save many lives today"

Claire "guys lets go to a karaoke bar drinks on me"

"Sure I'm in Shaun? Alex?"

"I'm in. Shaun?"

"I guess"

"Alright very go get changed and we'll meet at the karaoke bar on the corner of 5th and Seattle street"

30 minutes later

Morgan walked up and saw Shaun walking down with Leah "hey Shaun hey Leah"

"Hey Morgan"

"I think their already inside"

"Alright let's go on inside"

"Hey Claire" Morgan says

"Hey Morgan" Claire's replies batting her eyelashes

"Alright alright alright let's get on with this night then"

"I think I'm gonna go with can't fight this feeling anymore by REO Speedwagon" Morgan said

"Cool"

Morgan walked up to the microphone and picked it up

"This song goes out to the person I've loved forever"

_"Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out this friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Claire, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running around in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_'Cause you take me to the places_

_That alone I'd never find_

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Claire, I can't fight this feeling anymore"_

"Claire brown I love you will you go on a date with me"

"Of course" as Morgan sat down Claire snogged her hard as she climbed onto her lap "how long have you loved me"

"Since I first met you on that day with Melendez"

"I love you"

**And that is where we going to leave this chapter maybe I'll do one last song drunken song next chapter tonstrat it off and what bugs me is there are no Morgan x Claire multi chapter ficus and as Krusty hey hey I'm back guys and gals**


End file.
